Evangelion Drabbles
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Contient tous ratings et divers personnages. Contient également des spoils éventuels ainsi que des séquelles virtuelles.


**Notes de l'auteur :** Drabbles écrits dans le cadre de l'arbre à drabbles de drakys sur Dreamwidth (session du 20 au 30 juin 2014). La longueur n'est pas toujours de cent mots exacts, le défi permettant une différence de plus ou moins quinze mots. Ces drabbles font référence à la série animée, au film _End of Evangelion_, ainsi qu'aux films _Rebuild of Evangelion_.

* * *

**Jalousie enfouie**

_Asuka – PG_

Baiser le sol sur lequel elle marchait, c'est sans doute que ce que cet imbécile de Shinji aurait été bien inspiré de faire. C'est même sans doute ce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de faire, tant les regards que parfois il posait sur elle étaient sans équivoque. Seulement il y avait l'autre. Cette pâle imitation d'être humain tout juste bonne à se fendre d'un simulacre de sourire.

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à se pâmer devant elle ? Qu'avait-elle de si spécial pour que Shinji se préoccupe autant d'elle ? Non pas qu'Asuka fut jalouse, mais quand même, c'était insultant.

* * *

**Eternel retour**

_Shinji, Kaworu – PG_

Note : Alternative à l'histoire initiale

Retournant la main de Kaworu, Shinji y constate l'entaille, profonde et grouillante de sang.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. » dit Shinji cependant qu'il éponge la blessure, y applique un alcool qui ne fait qu'à peine grimacer le jeune homme. « Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu as réussi à te faire ça. »

L'autre en face demeure figé, dans une pose si différente que celle qu'il lui connaissait d'habitude. Puis sans crier gare, des larmes viennent envahir son visage.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?

— Non, Shinji, rétorque Kaworu dans un demi-sourire, je suis simplement las de constamment revenir. »

* * *

**Se fondre dans le rôle**

_Gendô Ikari – PG_

Eloigner de lui tout ce qui pourrait le détourner de son but véritable. Ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses convictions premières, l'affection qu'il aurait pu éprouver pour son enfant, dans une autre vie. Cela lui avait semblé si douloureusement nécessaire, dans un premier temps qu'il lui arrivait encore, par instants, de s'étonner lui-même de s'être si bien détaché de toutes ces contingences inutiles qui auraient pu le faire se fourvoyer. Mais pourtant, à présent, il lui semblait tellement naturel de ne montrer que mépris et indifférence envers son propre fils, que la culpabilité première qu'il avait éprouvée autrefois avait tout à fait disparu.

* * *

**Ailleurs singulier**

_Tôji Suzuhara – PG_

Note : Se base sur Rebuild of Evangelion (2.22).

Faire autre chose… être ailleurs… Tôji se retrouve devant les portes de l'hôpital et il se dit, comme il voit celles-ci s'ouvrir et se refermer incessamment, que les évènements présents sont par trop inadéquats avec une impression dont il ne peut se défaire.

Non loin d'ici, il sait que sa sœur l'attend et la joie de la savoir enfin indemne le transporte de joie. Et dans le même temps, il a cette impression tenace d'être lui-même passé au travers d'une tragédie, d'une douleur immense qu'il sent imminente, sur une autre que lui.

* * *

**Désirs enfouis**

_Kaji, Fuyutsuki – PG_

« Espérons toutefois que Yui lui pardonne. Ce n'est pas comme si sa conduite avec son fils était exempte de reproches et je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir à quel point elle aimait Shinji. »

Kaji écoute doctement le vice-commandant, incapable cependant de détourner son regard de l'Eva-01 qui leur fait face. Il sent comme une sorte de gêne à se tenir devant le réceptacle de l'essence de la disparue.

« Si vous savez cela, Fuyutsuki, pourquoi suivre le commandant dans sa quête ? Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ?

— Est-ce là le genre de questions à poser à un vieil homme ? »

Le sourire du vice-commandant est d'une telle éloquence…

* * *

**De la valeur d'une souffrance**

_Shinji – PG_

Jamais il ne pourra lui pardonner. Non pas qu'il n'eut pas nourri de griefs à l'endroit de son père auparavant, mais il conservait malgré tout, enfermé dans un coin de sa conscience, l'espoir un peu fou qu'il lui restait une part d'humanité. Mais là, c'était comme si combattre les Anges avait ôté à son père toute compassion pour autrui il ne méritait pas son indulgence. « Tu fuis encore ? », lui avait dit son père, « Oui, aurait-il souhaité répondre, car je ne peux prétendre sauver le monde si la souffrance d'un seul est oubliée. »

Un seul… une seule ?

« Tu as raison, je suis un imbécile… »

* * *

**Mensonge et désespoir**

_Shinji Ikari (Rei) – PG_

Note : Se base sur Rebuild of Evangelion (3.33).

Il le sait, rien dans cette personne ne peut prétendre à être la jeune fille qui avait appris à affectionner en la fréquentant. Elle était redevenue, à son corps défendant, la poupée qu'elle était à leur première rencontre. Une coquille, vide de toute volonté, dont la ressemblance avec la Rei qu'il aimait ne rend que plus douloureuse la perte de celle-ci. Pourtant, il se prend à vouloir se comporter envers elle comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si rien du tout n'avait changé. Fallait-il qu'il soit naïf ou désespérément seul pour se mentir sciemment et avec une telle opiniâtreté.

* * *

**Apathie héréditaire**

_Shinji Ikari, Gendô Ikari – PG_

Un amour triste et sans issue. C'était de telle façon qu'on pouvait définir la condition que père et fils transportaient en permanence. Cet emballage de sentiments, dont ils étaient les réceptacles et qui menait invariablement à la solitude la plus complète l'AT-Field humain, quasiment visible à l'œil nu, confinant au plus grand pathétique. L'un et l'autre ne désiraient qu'une seule et même chose, le salut d'une seule et même personne bien que différente pour tous deux, mais tout à leur tristesse, ils étaient inaptes à franchir la frontière fatidique qui les séparait si cruellement.

* * *

**Une équipe**

_Asuka – PG_

S'occuper de tout, voilà que ces paroles perdaient de leur substance tandis qu'elle les prononçait à voix haute. Il y avait l'imbécile et la poupée, à ses côtés, qu'elle jugeait si inférieurs à elle, mais elle ne pouvait se départir de cette envie de… faire équipe avec eux ? Les comprendre ? Les connaître ? Ce sentiment nouveau qui lui venait tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle n'avait aimé rien tant que sa solitude lui avait paru étrange dans un premier temps. A présent, elle l'appréciait à sa juste mesure, il était parfois plus reposant, plus rassurant d'être entouré d'autres personnes.

* * *

**La grâce des enfants-guerriers**

_Shinji, Rei, Asuka – PG_

Usant était ce fardeau qu'ils étaient les seuls à être en mesure de porter. Après tout, ce n'était là que des enfants, plus seuls encore que d'autres, à qui l'on avait confié pas moins que la survie de ce monde et de l'humanité qu'il portait. Une tâche dont ils s'acquittaient malgré les douleurs endurées en silence. C'était semblable silence qui pesait alentour, après la bataille, quand les Eva s'écroulaient et que dans leurs cocons respectifs, un calme plein montait. L'on pouvait alors percevoir avec acuité la quiétude de ces enfants exténués et la lumière de leurs sourires apaisés. Le repos, enfin.

* * *

**Ce qu'implique le combat (1/2)**

_Fuyutsuki, Kaji – PG13_

« Détruire serait plus juste, vous ne trouvez pas ? » lance Kaji.

Fuyutsuki ne se contente que d'un sourire triste. Il connaît les sacrifices qu'implique le Plan de Complémentarité mené à terme, tout comme il sait que, peut-être, la voie qu'il a embrassée plusieurs années auparavant n'est pas la plus heureuse. En homme de guerre qu'il est devenu, il a perdu le compte des vies perdues, quelle importance après tout tant que le but est atteint. Et puis, il demeure un homme de science et il doit voir par l'accomplissement la portée de leurs actes.

* * *

**De l'importance d'être elle**

_Rei, Shinji – PG13_

_« Il n'y avait pas d'issue. »_

Pour la jeune fille, il y avait autant de possibilités de mourir que de copies d'elle dans les entrailles de la Nerv. Ainsi, que valait une vie qu'on pouvait revivre constamment ? C'était dans ses plans à lui et elle s'y pliait.

Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule Rei. Et d'autant plus de façon de la rendre heureuse que sa vie et son essence même étaient uniques.

_« Tu ne devrais pas continuer à croire que ta vie n'a aucune valeur. Pour moi, elle compte. Tu comptes. »_

_« Et s'il avait raison ? »_

* * *

**Compréhension mutuelle**

_Shinji (Rei), Asuka – G_

Il lui allait bien, ce sourire à la jeune fille, tout autant que cette légèreté apparente qu'elle semblait afficher et qui contrastait avec le carcan dans lequel elle était enfermée depuis longtemps. Elle lui avait souri, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il avait senti que cette expression avait réchauffé son propre cœur, fait ressentir une sensation familière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore, imbécile ? » Asuka et sa douceur habituelle.

« Rien, j'avais juste envie de sourire moi aussi. »

Elle le regarde, méfiante, comprend, puis son beau visage se pare soudainement d'une moue ostentatoire.

* * *

**Ce qu'implique le combat (2/2)**

_Kaji – PG13_

Un acte consistant à recréer un monde déjà maintes fois détruit. Voilà qui laissait Kaji perplexe. Il y avait comme quelque chose d'étonnant dans le fait de voir une poignée d'hommes souhaiter se fondre dans une masse indistincte et éternelle. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était de savoir ce qu'ils exigeaient de ces enfants. Les pauvres, on ne leur avait pas laissé le choix et de toute façon, tout le monde aurait agi comme eux. Car qui peut assister stoïquement à la fin de son espèce. Non, à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas d'issue.

* * *

**Victoire à la Pyrrhus**

_Misato Katsuragi (Ryoji Kaji) – PG_

Note : Se base sur Rebuild of Evangelion (2.22)

_« L'incarnation du mal à venir, ce ne sont pas ces Anges que nous combattons… »_

Les paroles de Kaji résonnaient encore dans la tête de la jeune femme et le brouillard qu'elles avaient causé se dissipait brusquement devant les ailes déployées de ce qui avait été l'Eva-01 à présent transformée en incarnation divine. Des souvenirs douloureux remontaient à la surface et un questionnement sans fin ne cessait de bourdonner. Tout à coup, elle se prit à regretter d'avoir encouragé Shinji. Et si la fin du monde qu'ils avaient connu venait de ce qui était supposé pouvoir le secourir ?


End file.
